Happy Birthday Megatron
by ZOMBIESARI
Summary: This is the right doucument I checked it! Megatron wants to spend his birthday at the carnival with his brother, so optumis brings backup autobots and Sam Witwicky for saftey, will he kill them? or be friends with them? read and find out


Optumis Prime , was bored , he was sitting outside being bored . "Yawn, can this day go any slower!" said Optimus Prime.  
He was bored and hot , for 3 more minutes , when he heard a thumping noise . STOMP , STOMP , STOMP , STOMP , STOMP, . "What is that ?" said Optumis Prime . He noticed it was Megatron, " Hey brother ! Make me a sandwhich!" said Megatron . "Huh! What are you doing here Megatron?!" said Optumis Prime. "It's my birthday remember!" said Megatron knocking Optumis Prime over. "Get away before I destroy you!" said Optumis Prime, "As long as it's my birthday , than I won't kill you! brother"  
said Megatron .

"Now make me a sandwhich!" said Megatron , "Okay..but I'll have Ratchet and Bumblbee watch you while I get your sandwhich " said Optumis Prime . So he got Ratchet, and Bumblebee to watch him . " HEY MEGATRON LISTEN UP YOU BETTER NOT DO ANYTHING CRAZY OR ELSE WE'LL!" Bumblbee started. When he saw tears run down his face. "STOP YELLING AT ME ! IT'S MY BIRTHDAY WAAAH!" said Megatron. "Okay..we won't hurt you if you don't hurt us!" said Ratchet . "Yes sirs" said Megatron.

Optumis Prime got Megatron's sandwhich "Here's your sandwhich Megatron" said Optumis Prime . "Yay! my sandwhich!  
" said Megatron eating it . "You know what, Megatron's acting like a small two year old" said Ratchet. "Your right, he's like totally harmless" said Bumblbee. Megatron was done with his sandwhich in two minutes. "Now that your finished with your sandwhich I bet you must go " said Optumis Prime . "No ! I want to stay with you today, I wanna spend time with my brother !" said Megatron . "Really?" said Optumis Prime , "Yes , lets go to the carnival today!" said Megatron.  
Optumis Prime now knew he needed more backup just in case Megatron acts crazy . So Optumis brought, Ironhide,Bumblbee, Ratchet, Jazz, and Sam (he's one of the backups cuz I think he's cool). They all pointed their guns at him. Megatron had tears in his eyes. "WAHH WHY DO YOU WANNA KILL ME!" said Megatron . "He's acting like a little kid!" said Jazz. Soon they were at the carnival , they had to hear 20 minutes of a song called "ABC" that Megatron made them listen to over and over. "ABCDEFG" Jazz started to sing, "Jazz?" said Sam. "Sorry, that song is stuck in my head" said Jazz. "Lets go on that roller coaster " said Megatron grabbing Optumis Prime's hand running to a roller coaster. It was called the Demon Coaster,  
and it went up 190 feet and the speed was 230 mph. "LETS GO ON IT!" said Megatron . "Um don't you think that's kind of scary , " said Optumis Prime. "Your a scardey cat!" said Megatron running his brother on the coaster. "Keep all hands inside, the vehicle at all times" said a guy. They all started going very fast. They went 190 feet up, "Heh heh heh heh, look at our buddies! they look like little ants" said Megatron . They all went down really fast. "AHH WERE GONNA DIE!" said Optumis grabbing Megatron . They were going in loops , and turns and twist. Untill they stopped Optumis got off shaking.

"WOO THAT WAS FUN! lets do it again" said Megatron . "No..please.." said Optumis Prime throwing up in a garbage can. Optumis Prime saw Jazz and Sam followed by Bumblbee, and Ratchet running with a prize. "Hey we won a prize!" said Sam Witwicky . "Yea isn't it cool, we played in the Midway place." said Jazz . They rushed to a roller coster with their cool prizez . "Grr..I'm soo jealous , lets win some prizez brother!" said Megatron . They rushed to the game in the midway. Soon a robot named Sunstreaker came out . "Hello, welcome to the shoot needles at your partner game , this is a game where you shoot needles at your partner, and if your partner screams in pain , then you win a prize!" said Sunstreaker. "COOL! " said Megatron , "Uh..I think we should leave now..." said Optumis Prime. "NO ! it's my birtday! " said Megatron. "If today's your birthday then , I guess the other guy is the person who gets needles thrown at him" said Sunstreaker.  
Optumis soon noticed he was hung by wires , "Oh great now I'm gonna die" said Optumis Prime. Megatron was a good aimer . He shot at Optumis and the needle stuck in his skin, "Ow!" said Optumis Prime , "I'M WINNING!" said Megatron tossing several other needles at him . "OWWWWWWW!!!! Geez Megatron!" said Optumis Prime , "Hehehe I'm winning " said Megatron. He threw one at Optumis Prime's stomach . "YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWW!" Optumis yelled cried out . "You win!" said Sunstreaker. Optumis was realeased from the wires and fell down, "I need to be hospitalized" said Optumis Prime. "Good job , you win a bunny rabbit" said Sunstreaker. "No! I want two!" said Megatron , Sunstreaker gave him 3 . "Yay!" said Megatron. they played other games and went on other deadly roller coasters. Then Megatron invited all the other buiddies to join him .

They went on the Demon Coaster, the Giant Drop, the escalator, The knock out (which knocked everyone out exept for Megatron . "Lets go on another one" said Megatron. "Please no more" said they all said . Megatron smiled an evil smile . He phoned all the other decepticons "Heh, you guys I got them right where I want them...they're all weakened out and tired, my plan was a sucsess there's no way they can destroy us now" said Megatron. "Lets attack them and kill them once and for all!" said Megatron smiling and evil smile . WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO OUR AUTOBOTS (and Sam) NOW? 


End file.
